I'll show you, just trust me
by overtheyears
Summary: “Yes. I’m fine. It’s just...for someone who’s never kissed before...you sure are good at it.” GarraXOC


**The book described in this story is called Heartbreaker by Julie Gardwood (sp?)**

"Hello Gaara-kun."

Gaara glanced up from his paperwork for a moment. As always Rosa stood there with lunch in her hands. For months she's been coming to his office to eat lunch with him. Everyday at the exact same time. 12:31. Unlike other people, he enjoyed her presence. He enjoyed it so much in fact, that he would occasionally have small talk with her. He had learn quite alot about her. Like her parents left her when she was only five after telling her she was a mistake and a disgrace to her family name. Her favorite color was purple. She was very out spoken and even though she looked sweet and shy, she wasn't afraid of things most people were. She had a tendency to always try getting him to talk more with her. She loved books about romance. Her favorite holiday was Halloween.

"Uh... Gaara-kun, what exactly are you staring at?"

He hadn't noticed that he had continued to stare at her while in his thoughts.

"Nothing. What did you bring today?"

Excitedly she ran over and set the bag on an empty area on his desk. Pulling out a couple containers he couldn't help but realize how gold her eyes were. Once he had realized when he just thought he gowned his teeth. He didn't understand what had been happening to him. He had been getting a really funny feeling in his stomach every time she was around. He seemed to want her to come around more often. Rosa's hyper voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Well I thought we'd try something different today. So I bought some fried rice, Sweet and sour meat balls, a couple crab ragoon, and fried noodles."

Her smile never left her features while she set up the meal. Grabbing his plate she put a little of everything on his plate. Rosa knew he didn't eat much but she couldn't help but by alot just in case. Usually she just ended up with leftovers that would be eaten over the week with other items she had. By the way he was eating and the papers held in front of him, she knew he wasn't going to talk much today. Luckily she had brought a book she had just recently started.

Sitting on his desk as usual she ate as she read. She had only read five pages before Gaara interrupted her.

"Why do you read that nonsense? It does nothing but make you want something you can't have."

She didn't know if she should take that as an insult. But she gasp dramatically.

"Gaara-sama! These books are not nonsense."

His very, extremely, nonviable, left eyebrow rose.

"How so?"

"Well...they have a great plot!"

He nodded, indicating Rosa to continue.

"For example, in this story there's this killer after this girl. Her priest brother gets the FBI on the case. His best friend is suppose to protect her but they end up falling for each other. So far they've slept with each other and now he's regretting doing so since it's his best friends sister. Although they had promised no regrets he lied."

"The point?"

"The story line in fantastic. To make it a non boring romance when the trouble isn't involved this great author includes a little drama and suspense between the two main characters."

He didn't reply. All he did was stare at her. Her eyes filled with excitement and the book clutched to her chest. He found that she looked like a young child who had just gotten a piece of candy before dinner. Gaara didn't know but he found it...cute.

"Rosa-Chan...may I ask you a question?"

This struck her with shock . The Kazekage was asking her permission to ask a question.

"Of course. Anything."

"What is love...?"

Pondering her thoughts carefully she decided that this may be the chance to admit how she liked him. Slipping off the desk she moved over to sit on the desk which his chair sat directly in front of. Gaara may not have shown it but Rosa knew he was confused by her actions. Her face lowered dangerously close to his and a light smirk was on her face. He didn't understand why but his heart began beating a mile a minute. With natural reaction he moved his chair back but just as quick as he had, she grabbed the arms and pulled him back.

"Relax Gaara-kun. I'll show you what love is, just trust me to do so."

He didn't relax but he stayed still. He was petrified. And the fear rose when she gently kissed the tattoo on his forehead. Gaara knew at any time he could have moved if he wanted but his body didn't seem to want to do what his mind wanted to do. She moved down slowly till he felt her breath on his lips. With a final look, Rosa gently pressed her lips to his. He froze. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. He had absolutely no idea what to do. When she pulled away, the small smile was still placed on her lips.

"You need to put pressure on my lips Gaara."

No expression was written on his face as he looked at her.

"Follow my lead."

With that said she gently placed her lips on his again. When he felt slight pressure being set on his lips he did as she did. But very cautious. He didn't know what he was doing and didn't want to accidentally hurt her. After a while, he began to understand there was nothing really to this. It was quite simple but that didn't make him feel any better. He knew he liked this. For every time she'd pull away he'd want more. And that was his problem now. Rosa pulled away with a very dazed look in her eyes while he sat there confused as to why with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Are you okay...?"

For a couple minutes she didn't answer. Just sat there trying to stay steady.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just...for someone who's never kissed before...you sure are good at it."

Looking at the time, Gaara saw he had an hour to waste before his meeting. With a small smirk he leaned forward till his mouth was to her ear.

"Then lets continue...shall we?"

Without even a response he just set his lips on hers shyly. Locked that door with the sand so nobody would interrupt this session he was taking care of.


End file.
